Rocket
A is a vehicle used to obtain thrust from a rocket engine by pushing the rocket forwards simply by throwing their exhaust backwards extremely fast. ''Mega Man Legends'' appearances ''Mega Man Legends 2 When Mega Man Volnutt got stuck in Elysium at the end of ''Mega Man Legends 2, Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne teamed up to create a rocket to rescue him, but their initial attempts didn't work and kept exploding during flight. Teisel Bonne laments with Barrell Caskett and Verner Von Bluecher that the rocket shown in the ending was the tenth rocket they built. Not to be discouraged, Roll and Tron mutually refuse to give up on Mega Man, but shut Data's suggestions out over their heated disagreements on the schematics. ''Mega Man Legends 3 In the cancelled game ''Mega Man Legends 3, the 28th rocket was under development in Klickelan Island, and Roll had a Rocket R&D Lab. The game's official site had a "Rocket Development Progress" section that represented the game's completion, with images of the rocket's development and three Servbots talking.Mega Man Legends 3 Devroom: Rocket Development Progress (archive) It had six entries between November 16, 2010 and April 19, 2011 before the game's cancellation on July 18, 2011. In the 25% completion update, Servbot #33 says that the 27th rocket launched straight into the city. As both the English and Japanese rocket development pages were stored in Capcom's Japanese site, the English pages were removed when Capcom closed the Japanese Devroom. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' appearances rocket]] ''Mega Man Battle Network Wily planned to launch a rocket containing the Life Virus to hack military satellites and destroy all network systems, but his plan is stopped by Lan and MegaMan. With the Life Virus deleted, a virus leak causes the rocket and all system from the WWW Research Facility to malfunction and self-destruct. Other appearances Project × Zone At the beginning of Chapter 3 from the crossover ''Project × Zone, Servbot #1 mentions that the production of a rocket will be delayed further due to several events. ''Minna to Capcom All Stars'' and Street Fighter × All Capcom Rockets were used as the gacha from the games.4Gamer.net: 「みんなと カプコン オールスターズ」，限定SRカード「春麗（チュンリー）」がもらえる事前登録受付を本日スタート Other media ''MegaMan NT Warrior Commander Beef used a rocket to travel to the Moon in the episode To the Moon!. Gallery MML2RocketBlueprints.png|Rocket blueprints in ''Mega Man Legends 2. MML3RocketR&DLab.png|Roll's Rocket R&D Lab in the cancelled Mega Man Legends 3. PxZRocket.png|Servbot #1 mentioning a rocket in Project × Zone. CASGacha.png|A rocket in Minna to Capcom All Stars CASRocket.png|A golden rocket in Minna to Capcom All Stars SFXAC Rocket (Free).png|Rocket from Minna to Capcom All Stars and Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC Rocket (Pay).png|Golden rocket from Minna to Capcom All Stars and Street Fighter × All Capcom Mega Man Legends 3 Rocket Development Progress MML3Rocket001.jpg|Entry "Save MegaMan Rocket Project"! (1%) MML3Rocket005.jpg|Blueprint finalized! (5%) MML3Rocket011.jpg|Launch Pad Now Under Construction! (11%) MML3Rocket013.jpg|Urgent Mission! (13%) MML3Rocket025.jpg|10,000 R&D Servbot Recruitment Progress (25%) MML3Rocket029.jpg|Now gathering resources! (29%) Trivia *Fans from the Mega Man Legends series created a model of the 28th rocket from Mega Man Legends 3. Protodude's Rockman Corner: 100,000 Strong Rocket Launch is This SaturdayProtodude's Rockman Corner: 100K Strong Rocket Launch Photos and Report References Category:Mega Man Legends series Category:Mega Man Battle Network series Category:Vehicles